Various aerospace components are manufactured with an iso-grid pattern. These patterns are generally produced through post-form chemical milling. In other instances, some success has been attained through machining the iso-grid pattern in a flat material and then forming post-machining. Typically, a filler material in the iso-grid pattern may be used to prevent pocket buckling during the forming process. A stiffer filler material is generally applied for more extreme forms. However, a stiffer filler material also creates a greater opportunity for the filler to crack and liberate during the forming process. Supporting sheets of material stock can be used to assist in retaining material and often are pinned near the center of the part. However, this center attachment does not ensure intimate contact of the supporting sheet and iso-grid pattern throughout the forming operation, which often leads to liberation of the filler material.